The Exchange
by SquirrelxBramble4ever
Summary: I hate summaries... Enjoy the story!


-Michi's POV-

I joined the foreign exchange program hoping to learn new things but instead of learning, my boyfriend got stolen from me by a Japanese girl and I fell in love with a gay twin. It all started out a month ago...

-One month ago-At the DWMA-

"Lord Death, I was wondering, do we have a foreign exchange program?" I had asked.

"Yes we do, but your partner must go with you. Why?" he replied.

"I want to learn what it's like in different countries, because, well America is just plain boring." I answered. He looked at me sadly.

"You mean you don't like it here?" he asked worriedly.

"I like it but it's getting old and other cultures are SO much more interesting." I reassured him. He still looked unsure. I felt guilty, he must feel like I hate Death City and want to leave as soon as possible. Then Spirit walked in, completely drunk.

"Hey Michi, have you seen Maka today?" he asked.

"She's avoiding you." I said, smirking. He went to his emo corner, crying like a baby.

"Anyways, can I sign up?" looking at Lord Death hopefully. He nodded. I was so happy!

"Well I guess I should go tell Tsuki!" I said, skipping out of the Death Room.

-Three weeks later-

"Michi, my father wants to talk to you." Kid told me after class.

"Thanks!" I said, nearly exploding with excitement. I ran to see Lord Death.

"Hey! So there's a girl in Japan who wants to exchange with you!" he greeted me happily.

"YES!" I shouted, not being able to control my joy.

"Her name is Haruhi and she goes to Ouran Highschool. She sent you a letter telling you about her." he explained, handing me the letter.

"Now, you can go but under one condition, you must collect any kishen souls you come across." he told me.

"We can deal with that." I made it extremely clear that I would keep this promise so he would let me go.

"I have to start packing!" I ran the way home. When I got to our apartment, I took a minute to catch my breath then grabbed my keys from my purse and unlocked the door. I walked in, disgusted by the empty pizza boxes all over the room, realizing it left over from our party yesterday.

"Tsuki, Neko, get in here now! I've got BIG news!" I yelled. Tsuki and Kids heads popped out from her room, she was blushing and smiling awkwardly. Neko came out from her room, Black Star followed her out.

"Well I feel left out, I wish Soul was here." I said frowning. "Anyways, Lord Death told me there's a japanese girl in the foreign exchange program and is going to switch with us, Tsuki!" I said, Tsuki looked at the floor, her face turning red.

"What?! Your moving to Japan? Why didn't you tell me you were in the exchange program?" Kid turned to Tsuki, his eyes blazing.

"I didn't want to tell you, and I didn't think Michi was going to go through with this." she said quietly. Kid sighed "Its ok, its only for a couple of months right?"

"Ya, the time will fly by, I promise." Tsuki answered, her face brightening.

-Two weeks later-At the airport-

"I don't want you to leave me." Soul said, hugging me tightly, a single tear escaped his eye, hitting my shoulder. I was crying too, three months without him would be hard, or so I thought. Tsuki and Kid were saying goodbye, tears filling their eyes.

"Call everyday, please." Soul said as he let go of me and kissed my forehead. My heart nearly broke right there right then, but over the years, I've mastered self-control. All the sudden, Crona came into view, running towards us.

"Michi, don't leave me, I don't know how to deal with you leaving." the poor thing hugged me and cried.

"It'll be ok, little bro. Maka will be there for you while I'm gone." I soothed him.

"But Maka isn't you." he sobbed. He stopped hugging me after a few seconds.

"Be strong, and watch for snakes." I said to my not-so little brother, he shivered knowing I meant our mother.

"Well, we have to go before we miss our plane." I said, everyone whiped their eyes. Neko waved. Me and Tsuki walked towards our gate.

"This is it, I guess." Tsuki said sadly.

"Come on, lighten up, this will be fun, I promise." I tried to cheer her up. Something wasn't right... I sensed something... evil.

"Tsuki, are seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked nervously, we both were gifted with soul perception even though I'm only part meister.

"Ya, do you still remember the spell to erase peoples memory?" she whispered, I nodded, "Then lets do this." she said. I transformed into a gold and red scythe covered in a swirly pattern. With me in her hand she ran up to a man who was standing by a group of people licking his lips. We stabbed him a couple times, then he disaperred, leaving his soul. I transformed back, grabbed the soul and ate it.

"What the heck?!" someone asked. Quickly I said the spell in my head and snapped my fingers. Tsuki sighed.

"This is the life of a DWMA student." I reminded her. Finally after several minutes they called our flight, we got up and walked to the gate.

-Hours later-Tokyo Airport-

We got off the plane. A pretty _woman_ holding a sign with our names on it was waiting at the gate. We walked up to _her._

"Hello, you must be the exchange students! I'm Haruhi's father!" _he _greeted us, I twitched.

"I'm Michi Gorgon and this is Tsuki Nakatsukasa!" I introduced us.

"I'm Ryouji Fujioka but you can call me Ranka!" he said. We held out our hands.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked. We looked at each other.

"In America we shake hands when we meet new people." Tsuki explained.

"Oh, ok then.!" he smiled and shook our hands.

"Lets get going, girls!" he said.

"Ok, lets get our bags first and then we can go." I decided.


End file.
